The Mating Season
by IamLemonGirl
Summary: Pokemons are in their mating season. But what happens when there's no female pokemon around? This is a collection of lemon one-shots. The request from my story Heated Forest, I have put here. Warning: Mainly female human x male pokemon.


**A/N: **This is a collection of lemon one-shots. The request from my story Heated Forest, I have put here. I'm so sorry if it took a long time.

**Warning: ****_Mainly female human x male pokemon._**

I've warned you, okay?

**Summary: **Pokemons are in their mating season. But what happens when there's no female pokemon around?

**The Mating Season**

**By: IamLemonGirl**

**Chapter One**

**May x Blaziken**

May frowned as she watched her Blaziken hit the trunk of a huge tree. As usual, he was exercising. But something was different. Blaziken looked frustrated as he hit the trunk with his fists. She was worried on what was happening to her dear pokemon. This was the first time she saw him like that. She wanted to know what was happening to him but it seemed Blaziken was not going to let her know. She knew her pokemon. He didn't want to worry her.

Shrugging the thought off, she took some clothes and a towel and headed off to the nearest river she saw earlier. She definitely needed to take a bath after a day's journey. Without saying anything to Blaziken, May left him. She thought maybe he needed time to sort his problems out.

A wide smile formed her lips when she saw the river. May immediately took off her clothes and jumped into the water. She shivered as the coldness of the water touched her naked body. She swam back and forth until wears out. She decided to have a sun bath and lay on the side of the river. Being naked out in the open suddenly made her body feel uncomfortably hot and aroused especially in between her thighs. A hand slowly snaked down to her sex but immediately pulled it away. If someone would caught her touching herself, she would definitely be in a big problem. But it had been days since she last touched herself. Somehow, her body was aching for a release.

Biting her lips, she let her one hand reach to her sex. A moan escape from her lips as she started rubbing herself. Her other hand reached one of her breast and started to squeeze and pinch the tip, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

On the other hand, Blaziken just finished letting out his frustration to the trunk of a tree. It was so hard for him to control his sexual urges, especially in this time of the year. It was his mating season yet his trainer looked like she was not aware of it. But he couldn't blame May, he knew she had been busy to the event happened in her life. May was so kind to him that he should not complain about her forgetting about the mating season. He just wished some female Blaziken appeared in front of him. Or some female pokemon. He really just need a release.

Blaziken was about to sit on a stump of a tree when he suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was May. Worried that his trainer might be in trouble, he immediately looked for her. Blaziken was about to approach May when he saw her lying on the ground beside the river but he stopped when he noticed that she was naked. May's one hand was on her breast and squeezing it and the other hand was in between her thighs. Suddenly, he felt hot and a rush of heat starting to build on the center of his body. He knew he should leave her but there was some king of force preventing him to leave his place. His breathing became heavy as he saw May's two fingers slid inside her sex. Increasing the speed, she pumped her fingers in and out of her. Blaziken's head was clouded by the smell of that glistened juices coming out of her. He licked his beak as he felt the urge to taste her there. Her moans made his sex throb, unsheathing it. He couldn't hold himself anymore. Slowly, he came towards her. She was so absorbed in touching herself that she didn't noticed that he was on her side.

May screamed as she reached her climax. Her glistened juices covered her hand. Panting, she remained lying on the ground. And when she was about to close her eyes to take a short nap, somebody grabbed her hand away from her sex. Her eyes widen in shock to see who it was.

May sat up. "B-Blaziken?" She flushed as she realized that Blaziken was holding her hand closely at his face. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked as she tried to pull her hand away from his hold.

But Blaziken didn't let her go, instead, he hang out his tongue and licked her cum-covered hand.

"S-stop. What are you doing?" She tried to pull her hand away again but to no avail. Her body suddenly felt strangely hot and tingly as she watched Blaziken licked and suck her fingers clean.

Before May could say anything again, Blaziken moved and settled between her thighs. He lifted her hips. Her head swam in pleasure the moment Blaziken's tongue ran over her sex. His tongue licked and teased her that sent an incredible pleasure in her body. May never thought that a pokemon could bring that kind of pleasure to her body. She started to crave more of it.

May bucked her hips and screamed as she reached her climax again.

When she thought they were finished, she was wrong as Blaziken positions himself to enter her.

May's eyes widen as she saw his erection. "Your huge!" she said not realizing she said that aloud.

Blaziken became proud of his prized possession as he saw his trainer looked at his erection with lust-filled eyes and licked her lips. Without letting any time to waste, he rammed him erection in her making her jerked at the sudden intrusion.

May gasped as Blaziken's thinkness filled her. A combination of pain and pleasured surged in her as Blaziken started to rode him harder and deeper with each thrust. She didn't care how loud she moaned. All she cared about was the pleasure Blaziken was giving her body.

"You're so good," she lustfully moaned. "If only I had know about this earlier. Ah!" She bucked her hips as she climaxed again.

Blaziken quickened his strokes and joined his trainer in ecstasy. He lay on top of her, panting.

May kissed the top of Blaziken's head, feeling satisfied. Smiling, she knew that the days ahead of them would be exciting.

**END**


End file.
